


[art]  dress up and coloring... a lot of coloring

by growlery



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cover Art, Dress Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal gets traded and PK's okay with that, he really is. He's still friends with Hal's kids, though, and Carey isn't jealous at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[art]  dress up and coloring... a lot of coloring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[Podfic of] Dress up and coloring... a lot of coloring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/899562) by [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer). 




End file.
